Puzzle Pieces
by AnimeLove55
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories that deals with everyone favorite yaoi couple: Puzzleshipping. More summaries are inside. Ratings will vary.
1. Chapter 1

This is a bunch of mini stories with my favorite couple: Puzzleshipping or Blindshipping and maybe some Mobiumshipping if Im feeling generous. Most of these stories will range in ratings and some of them I might even base off of events that have happened to me in real life. If they are I will be sure to put in some sort of warning. I will also take requests if my viewers would life! Just put in the review section or email me. On with the stories!

* * *

 **Title** : I'm Not Tea!

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama

 **Rating** : M for sex and curing between two males. Don't like, don't read!

 **Summary** : Yugi's older sister Tea is dating Atemu. He's jealous but like the good little brother, he keeps his mouth shut about his feelings. One night Atemu comes to Yugi drunk thinking it's Tea…or does he really know it's Yugi?

 **Pairings** : YugixAtemu and very one-sided of TeaxAtemu

* * *

 _Ugh it's not fair! She knew I had a crush on him and then goes and asks him out anyway! So much for being a good big sister._

Yugi thought to himself bitterly while watching Tea and Atemu watching TV on the couch from the kitchen. Then again, why wouldn't Atemu say yes to his sister? Tea was beautiful. She had ocean blue eyes, chestnut brown hair, an hour glass figure and a sweet personality to boot. Well 4 out of 5 wasn't bad. Yugi knew the real Tea as a selfish and whiny girl. She just hid it really well.

And then there was Atemu who was absolute perfection. He had caramel tan skin from his Egyptian roots, blazing red eyes that looked like they could stare into your soul, the face of a male model with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. His hair stuck up in a star like shape with red spikes and golden bangs framing his face. But the thing that Yugi loved most about Atemu was that for as gorgeous as the man was, he was completely down to earth and even a little dorky.

Some even said that Yugi and Atemu kinda looked alike. Except for the whole Atemu representing a model and Yugi looking like he was a 12 year old. And also that Yugi had innocent amethyst eyes, purple tips in his hair and ghostly pale skin that burned easily from too much sun.

Yugi sighed dreamily out loud which happened to catch Atemu's attention.

"Hey Yugi come hang with us!" Atemu said smiling.

Yugi was about to accept but a glare from his sister stopped him in his tracks.

"Nah it's ok Atemu, I've got homework that I need to do anyway." He lied.

Atemu frowned but shrugged anyway. "If you're sure Yugi."

"Oh he's sure!" Tea interrupted. She smiled flirtatiously at Atemu but Yugi rolled his eyes and went into his room to not see what disgusting acts the couple would be doing.

* * *

2 hours later…

"Ohhh Atemu!"

A voice giggled obnoxiously two doors down from Yugi's bedroom. He scrunched his pillow around his head tighter and groaned to himself.

"You're so funny!"

 _God how fake could you get?!_ Yugi thought angrily. His sister was so annoying. Why were they in her room at 10 oclock at night?

Yugi suddenly sat up with realization and looked towards his door. Were they going to have sex? Would his sister really do that to him? Yugi's eyes moistened in sadness. They very well could considering their parents were away on a business trip for 3 weeks and their grandfather had been on a dig for the past 2 months.

Soon it was deadly quiet. Yugi groaned louder and hid his head under his pillow. I don't want to think about what they are even doing.

 _I can't stand that he's not mine….but if he's happy, that's all that matters. Even if I'm not_.

And then he fell into a tearful sleep.

* * *

A couple days later, it was Saturday and Tea and Atemu were going to go dancing with some friends.

"What do you think Yugi?" Atemu said stepping out of the bathroom wearing leather black pants with silver chains, a red dress shirt to match his eyes and black boots.

Yugi gaped at the man in front of him. "Oh God take me.." He said dreamily.

Atemu chuckled which made Yugi jump out of his trance. "I-I mean take me…sh-shopping with you cause you look great." He blushed almost looking like a tomato. Thankfully Atemu didn't seem to notice and didn't comment.

"I really wish you would come, you know.." Atemu said softly.

Yugi glanced up at Atemu shyly. "I don't dance and I don't think I'd be wanted." Tea would have a fit, that's for sure.

"I want you there." Atemu said while lifting Yugi's chin to make their eyes connect. Yugi smiled and it felt like their faces were getting closer.

"ATEMU!" Tea screeched making the two boys jump in surprise. They both looked away and Yugi actually started to feel a little guilty. As much as he thought his sister was a bitch, she didn't deserve Yugi moving in on her boyfriend like that.

"Yes Tea?"

"How do I look?" She asked sweetly.

Yugi turned to his sister to see she was wearing a bright blue dress that stopped mid thigh and had spaghetti straps. She even had on some silver stiletto high heels making her legs look like they went on forever.

"Beautiful." Atemu replied but Yugi noticed that he complimented her while looking at him!

Tea squealed happily and grasped Atemu's arm. "Well then let's go! Bye little brother, don't wait up!" She waved and tugged her boyfriend away before he could even say bye.

Yugi sighed and watched from his window as the couple pulled out of the driveway. He sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling in boredom. It was 7 oclock on a Saturday night and he had absolutely nothing to do. Maybe he could do some gaming.

* * *

THUNK!

SLAM!

"Heheeeheee…"

Yugi groaned in annoyance. He looked at his cell phone and saw that it was 2 in the morning. He peeked out his window and saw Atemu's car back in the driveway with the couple drunk and walking up the pathway.

"Oh great.." Yugi huffed.

As he walked out of his room, he heard more giggling and Atemu and Tea were trying to hold each other.

"Yugi! Yugi you should have *hic* been *hic* there!" Atemu slurred.

Tea fell over clumsily and was laughing hysterically. "Who cares?! Hes ssssucchh a *hic* bore! N-Nothing like me huh *hic* babe?"

Atemu however wasn't listening because he was twirling a lock of Yugi's bangs around his finger while giggling. Yugi was trying to push him off but the man was dead weight.

"I thought you guys were going dancing, not getting drunk off your asses?" Yugi asked tiredly. Thank God tomorrow was Sunday.

"We did BOTH!" Tea screamed happily and threw off her heels. "Let's go to bed Temmy!" Tea said crawling up their stairs but halfway there she passed out. Yugi rolled his eyes and looked to Atemu who was sliding down the wall still giggling.

"Yugi-chan…" He said making Yugi freeze.

"A-Atemu maybe we should get you to bed huh?" Yugi tried persuading. Atemu pouted but let Yugi lead him to the living room couch.

As Yugi had come back with a blanket and was about to cover Atemu with it, Atemu grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him on top of the tan man.

"Atemu stop, you're drunk for God's sake!" Yugi groaned. Any other day he would be leaping over the moon but not at 2 in the morning.

Atemu pouted again and hugged Yugi to him chest. "But you feel soooo gooooddd." He slurred again and reached under Yugi's shirt.

"Eeepp!" Yugi squeaked and pushed away from Atemu with a deep blush on his face. He sighed and straightened up his shirt. "Go to sleep Atemu, you need it. Especially since you'll feel like complete shit tomorrow."

Atemu snuggled on the couch getting comfortable. "Love you babe."

Yugi whimpered sadly and bit his lip. He's just drunk and probably thinks he's talking to Tea.

"I love you too Atemu…" He whispered longingly.

* * *

Not two hours later, Yugi felt something or someone pull on his bed covers. He groaned in annoyance and pushed the offender away. They just kept on pulling until Yugi felt the chilly air and finally opened his eyes to see exactly what was messing with him.

"Atemu what the Hell?!" Yugi shouted in a harsh whisper.

Atemu smirked and leaned over Yugi.

"The couch was cold. I wanted to be in here with you baby." Atemu whispered seductively.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Atemu this is Yugi not Tea! Go see her down the hall." He said with a harsh shove.

"Want you." He just groaned back. Even with Yugi shoving him the Egyptian man, Atemu still was stronger and all he did was chuckle at the pitiful attempts to move him.

"Atemu for God sake you're drunk! What about me feels or even looks like my sister?"

Atemu wasn't listening and started to nuzzle Yugi's neck. "So beautiful."

Yugi gasped and clenched his eyes shut in sadness. Why couldn't he say something like that to him when he was sober? Here this man was just saying sweet words and being all lovey dovey on Yugi but that wasn't real. Atemu was dating his sister, not him.

"Atemu, stop its Yugi, Yu-Gi! Not Tea, please….don't hurt me anymore then what you already have." Yugi said finishing with a tear escaping.

Atemu saw the tear and kissed it away. Yugi turned away from the kiss. Atemu wasn't having any of that and turned the younger boy's chin towards him and connected their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock but found himself to be falling into the kiss. He arched his back trying to get closer to the strong, warm body above him. He grasped the silky hair and tugged making Atemu groan in desire. Their tongues were messaging each others in a beautiful dance that only lovers knew.

 _No I cant…_

Yugi quickly shoved Atemu's mouth away. "Atemu please leave!"

Atemu shook his head and tried kissing Yugi again but he turned his head away so the man's lips couldn't touch his again. Even though his heart never wanted the man to stop touching him.

Atemu growled in frustration. "Shut up."

"What the Hell did you just s-" Yugi began but his mouth was occupied again.

Except this time Atemu pinned Yugi's wrists above his head with one hand and his free hand was under the man's shirt feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. Yugi moaned in the kiss and arched his back in pleasure.

"You like that baby?" Atemu whispered in a husky voice. Yugi's eyes were half-lidded in lust and nodded eagerly.

Atemu lifted Yugi's shirt and was shown Yugi's silky smooth skin. He traced his fingers down his chest and groaned at how beautiful the man below him was. Those coral pink nipples were just begged to be bit so he lunged forward and bit and suckled on one making the younger boy scream in pleasure. When that nipple was nice and hard he moved to its twin to match.

After he was done he looked at Yugi's face and it was flushed and he was panting harshly. He smirked at his work and moved his hand down to the hardness in Yugi's pajama bottoms.

"Atemu..mmm.." Yugi groaned and bucked his hips toward the hand.

"You want me to touch you?" He asked coyly.

Yugi nodded eagerly again and groaned impatiently. Atemu let Yugi's wrists go to move freely. He slowly pulled down those pesky pajama bottoms and saw that Yugi had no boxers on underneath. He grasped the hard member making precum come out of the pink head. He turned his head when he heard Yugi whimpering. His face was red and his eyes closed.

"Well don't just look at it…" Yugi said softly.

A chuckle come out of his mouth and took the member into his mouth. Yugi bucked his hips and sat off the bed in surprise. "Oh my God!" He shouted and moaned at Atemu's silky tongue which was basically fucking his shaft. One of the hands was fondling his swollen balls and the other was stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. The triple sensations was too much for Yugi and he came too quickly than what he wanted. Yugi fell against the bed and found that his vision was fuzzy. He heard mumbling and tried to get his vision back to normal.

"Come back to me baby." Atemu's baritone voice said in Yugi's ear. "That's right listen to my voice."

Yugi shook his head slightly and saw Atemu leaning above him looking concerned but when he saw Yugi come back into focus he smiled lovingly.

"Good. I didn't want you to pass out before we got to the fun part." Atemu said with a devious smirk.

Yugi trembled in slight fear and arousal. Would Atemu really have sex with him thinking it was Tea? Would Yugi let him go that far? He looked into the man he love's eyes and saw lust and love even though he could still see some he was a haze to the crimson irises from being drunk a couple hours ago. Finally Yugi's resolve died and he smirked back.

"Bring it on babe."

Atemu's eyes widened but was quickly replaced with a confident smile. He unbuttoned the crimson dress shirt he had worn out and watched Yugi's expressions when he exposed his abs and he looked ready to faint when he saw Atemu's pelvic muscles forming a v shape right to his crotch. Teasingly Atemu unbuttoned and unzipped his leather pants exposing his large bulge hidden in his black briefs. Just when he was about to take them off, Yugi's hand stopped him. Atemu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Let me do that." Yugi whispered.

Atemu nodded and laid on his back to let Yugi have control. Yugi palmed the bulge and watched as Atemu's face was in complete bliss. He gulped in slight fear and went to the elastic on the briefs and brought out the large member. It was larger than Yugi had imagined. But Yugi knew what he wanted to do, so he took a deep breath and engulfed Atemu's member.

Atemu from his side felt a silky and moist sensation around him and it was driving him crazy. He tried to buck into the great feeling but felt a force holding him down. Yugi bobbed his head faster, getting turned on more by the delicious sounds Atemu was making.

"Baby wait!"

Yugi instantly stopped and looked to Atemu in fear. Did he do something wrong? Was he starting to regret this?

"If I'm going to cum, it's going to be inside you." He said putting a stop to Yugi's fear.

He leaned over Yugi again and kissed him again. Yugi moaned and eagerly started the tongue war with him. While Yugi was distracted Atemu took one of his hands and started circling the tight ring of muscles to let him in. Yugi separated from the kiss to whimper fearfully and tried to see what the man was doing to him.

"Shhh…it's alright." Atemu said softly and sucked on his finger to get it nice and wet.

He went back to kiss the smaller boy and bit his lip to make Yugi open his mouth. Yugi groaned at the harsh display of affection and was distracted again. Atemu took his wet finger and slipped it inside the tight hole. Yugi's face contorted in slight discomfort but didn't stop him. He added another finger and this time Yugi screeched.

"Ow…Atemu it hurts."

Atemu saddened at the pitiful and hurt tone from the boy and kissed his cheeks.

"Trust me. It'll get better."

He thrust the two fingers inside Yugi watching his face. Yugi was slightly curious at what Atemu was doing exactly. It almost seemed like he was searching for someone but before he could finish that thought, Atemu's fingers pressed up against something that made Yugi scream in ecstasy. Atemu smirked in victory.

"Found it."

Yugi didn't really care to respond but thrust against those fingers that made me feel so good. Sadly Atemu pulled the fingers out making Yugi whimper in disappointment.

Atemu kissed Yugi's brow. "Be patient baby."

Yugi pouted and blushed slightly. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Sure, he'd regret it in the morning probably but at the time he couldn't give a damn.

He watched Atemu searching Yugi's room for something. He opened the drawers to his dresser by the bed and pulled out some lotion. Don't ask why there was lotion in the dresser by his bed, you won't like the answer. Once Atemu got the lotion he poured a generous amount into his hand and lathered it around his member. He threw the lotion and positioned himself right at Yugi's entrance. Crimson met amethyst in a silent question and Yugi nodded shyly.

Yugi closed his eyes in anticipation. He felt Atemu slowly push it and while he was groaning in lust, Yugi was groaning in pain. Holy Hell he was large, he could feel himself stretching and it was painful. He honestly didn't think Atemu would fit all the way inside him but Atemu made it all the way to the halt. Thankfully Atemu sat and waited for him to adjust because he was in some serious pain.

He felt a comforting feeling in his hair and looked to see Atemu looking down at him in concern and love. He felt tears come to his eyes at that look. Atemu gently kissed his lips and slowly thrust out so that only the head of his member was left inside him. Yugi gasped softly and wince at the slight pain. Atemu did it again while watching Yugi's face and was happy to see more and more of the pain ease off his face.

"You….come go a little faster…if you want." Yugi said in embarrassment.

Atemu nodded and thrust faster and harder into the tight hole that felt so good around him. Yugi screeched and moaned and yelped.

"I said..oohh…a _little_..ah!..faster!" Yugi said with a slight glare. Atemu rolled his eyes playfully and thrust even harder hitting that pleasure spot that made Yugi clench around him. Yugi screamed and wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist, giving him more room to thrust. Atemu pounded the smaller boy so hard that his body could have left an imprint on the mattress.

"Atemu I'm gonna…gonna." Yugi didn't get a chance to finish as he felt the muscles in his stomach tense and his stomach and Atemu's chest was wet from his release. He panted in exhaustion and saw that Atemu was looking at his chest in shock and looked back to him deviously.

"That was very naughty. Finishing before I had chance to."

Atemu then spread Yugi's legs even wider and continued to pound mercilessly into Yugi's willing body. Yugi screamed and tried to thrust back but he was too tired from his orgasm and Atemu seemed to be doing so well on his own anyway. So basically he was just enjoying the rough ride.

"YUGI!" Atemu shouted in an animal like shout and collapsed against Yugi's chest. Yugi sighed in completion when he felt Atemu empty himself into his body. He felt Atemu start to pull out and grasped his arm.

"Please stay inside till the morning?" Yugi asked shyly.

Atemu smiled lovingly and nodded. He laid his head on Yugi's chest and played with his sweaty hair. Yugi smiled back and leaned into the comforting touches. He didn't want to close his eyes cause he knew if he did, tomorrow was going to be Hell. Not only had he hurt his sister but he had taken advantage of Atemu. His eyes felt heavy and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

It was mid-day when Yugi finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes and felt something or rather someone on top of him. He felt around and felt smooth muscle and they were both naked. Memories came back to him and he remembered that he gave Atemu his virginity. Unfortunately for Yugi started to groan and wake up from his sleep. Crimson eyes awoke and he yawned.

"Hey baby." He said tiredly.

Yugi was greatly confused. "Umm…morning?"

Atemu peeked an eye at him I confusion. "You alright Yugi?"

Yugi widdened his eyes. "You know I'm not Tea?!" What the Hell was going on?!

Atemu looked at Yugi like he was crazy. "Of course I do. What's with you?"

"What-What do you mean what's with _me_? What's with _you_?!"

Atemu leaned up and pulled his member, which was still inside Yugi, out. Yugi winced slightly and he sadly felt empty without the large member inside him. He went to put his briefs back on and Yugi kept looking at him in shock and anger.

"We made love last night, why would something be wrong with me?" Atemu said nonchalantly.

"I know what we did you asshole! I was actually sober while you were not! You knew you were fucking me even though you're dating my sister?!" Yugi shouted and went to cover himself with his blankets.

Atemu glared back. "Dating your sister?! Who said I was dating Tea?"

"Vivian! I heard her and Tea talking that she was planning on asking you out and then all of a sudden you guys are all over each other! Hanging out here and getting drunk at bars!" Yugi shouted back.

Atemu groaned. "We aren't dating! She asked me but I said no! She can try to be with me all she wants but I want _you_ Yugi!" He said and panted harshly from shouting.

Yugi was stunned into silence. The hottest and most popular boy in his school wanted him? The man of his dreams! There was still a few questions he had to ask however.

"Wait….if you wanted me all along, why were you hanging around Tea so much? Why not just tell me yourself?"

Atemu turned away shyly. "I figured…if I hung out with Tea more, I'd see you more and if I flirted….maybe you'd flirt back. I was afraid to tell you anything because I wasn't sure you felt anything for me."

Yugi stared wide agape at the man and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Atemu liked him! No, loved him.

"But how do you even remember what happened last night? You were pretty drunk."

Atemu blushed and couldn't meet Yugi's eyes. "I don't remember it all but I get little pieces here and there. And the whole waking up naked inside you kinda pieced it together." He finished with a wink at Yugi's red face.

"So you do want to be with me? Not Tea?" Yugi asked softly.

Atemu smiled down at his little lover. "I love _you_ Yugi Motou, not Tea. I have for quite a while. I might not remember all that happened last night but….I would love to try again, as your boyfriend."

Yugi smiled brightly and tugged Atemu to the bed with him. He rolled so he was on top looking down at Atemu's shocked face. "Don't worry I'll teach you all that I know." Yugi said seductively and leaned down to capture Atemu's lips with his. Atemu eagerly accepted his new boyfriend's lips and smiled into the kiss.

Just then the boys heard pounding on the door and quickly separated.

"Yugi! Where's my Atemu?!" Tea screeched.

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend and saw he was annoyed at the interruption as well.

"He's in here with me about to get fucked!" Yugi shouted back and smirked. Atemu chuckled and grabbed Yugi down to kiss him again.

"What?!" Tea screeched in anger.

"Yugi open this door!" She shouted pounding on the door harder. And the whole afternoon Yugi and Atemu made love as lovers and ignored the screeching and pounding on the bedroom door.

* * *

Well there's one of my short stories! There is more to come. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Fun at Club Deck!s

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor

 **Rating:** T for exotic dancing, cursing, alcohol, and heavy flirting

 **Summary:** Yami, an overworked business man, meets a charismatic bartender and a seductive singer at the newest and hottest club.

 **Pairings:** YugixYamixAtemu

 **Notes:** I do not own the song or the characters. I got the song from the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" but the version of the song is from Chris Villian

.

.

Yami stared blankly at his computer screen in complete frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes tiredly. _Thank God today is Friday…Seto is such a slave driver._

He exhaled a deep breath and figured to at least try to get some of his work done by 5. Yami Sennen was no lazy man, oh no. He was a hard working man of 24 years old and all of his hard work showed. He lived in a beautiful 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom ranch house with a large backyard. He had a tone muscles from working out occasionally, tri colored locks that everyone always asked if they were natural (yes they were!), sun-kissed skin and purple colored eyes with a hint of red in them. He was a gorgeous man but he was also very lonely. He had a huge house and no one to share it with. Let's just say the last man he dated was less than satisfactory.

So he chose to focus on his work but lets face it, there's only so many nights you can survive with your hands alone. He looked to the clock again, praying that his day was almost over.

4:45 p.m.

He groaned again out loud catching the attention of his desk neighbor and best friend Joey Wheeler. The man was initially from Brooklyn and moved to Domino when he was around 10. He was tall at 6'2 and had crazy blonde hair with warm brown colored eyes. He and Yami met towards the end of high school when Yami used to be bullied by Joey for being short. On one unfortunate day Joey was messing on him and Yami had enough and knocked him flat on his ass. Both boys got detention for the next week and when being in a small room by yourself for a week you tend to talk to anyone to make the time pass by. So they got better acquainted and Joey confessed that after his punch he admired Yami for appearing small in size but being huge in strength. They were friends ever since and even started working together.

"Rough day buddy?" Joey said with a sympathetic smile.

Yami looked back to the clock and saw it was 4:50 and slammed his head on his desk. Joey winced at the slam but chuckled none the less. "Dat bad?"

"I can't even express in words how much this day has sucked. First I was late to a meeting, therefore making Kaiba rip me a new one, I was supposed to make copies for Kaiba but no one told me that the copier wasn't working so I had to hand fix it and was late, making Kaiba rip me a new one and you know global warming and all that jazz therefore making Kaiba rip me a new one." He finished with a sarcastic tone.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Seto ain't dat bad Yams."

"Says the one that's fucking the boss." Yami said with a teasing smile.

Joey rolled his eyes wit a smirk. "Hey give me a break, the guys hot. But you know what you really need Yams?"

Yami smiled at his old nickname and continued typing at his computer. "For you not to call me Yams at the age of 24." He teased.

"You're stuck with it so hush! But back to the point dat I was trying to make, you need a night out on the town. There is this club that Seto and I go to that's amazing and always gets us hot and heavy after being in it." Joey said

Yami shivered in disgust. "As…. _fun_ as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass. It's bad enough I hear him call you puppy in public."

"Yami! Please I swear I will make Seto behave and the club is amazing!" Joey pouted in desperation and slammed himself on his knees with his hands clasped together. "Please please please please!"

"FINE! Fine yes." Yami said to get his annoying friend to stop begging him. "Lord do you have any dignity?"

Joey smiled in victory and stood up to leave. "Not since I got with Seto." He said leaving Yami.

Yami looked back to his computer screen looking at the time.

5:05 p.m.

Thank God

.

.

Yami sat on his bed tapping his foot irritably. The first time he'd be out for fun in forever and he had no idea what to wear. Did he forget how to have fun? Had it really been that long?

"You could really help me you know…" He said coldly to his other best friend in the world.

His name was Anubis and he was a pure black Great Dane. Anubis lifted his huge head and yawned bored. Yami groaned and fell back on his bed. "Anubis help me!"

Anubis growled irritably and hopped off the bed walking out of the bedroom.

Yami watched him leave and gaped in shock. "Some friend you are!" He fell back against the bed again and laid his arm over his eyes in frustration.

Next thing, he felt a cold wet nose against his cheek and opened his eyes. There was Anubis holding a shirt in his mouth.

"Hey boy, what is that?"

Anubis plopped the shirt in his master's lap and laid back down on the bed thinking his job was done for the night.

Yami inspected the shirt. It was a black tight tank top that showed off his biceps. He looked in amazement a this lazy friend who apparently had more fashion sense than he did. He put in on and nervously paced back and forth in his living room waiting for his humorous friend.

Just then a honk was heard and Yami sighed deeply. He turned back to the black dog laying on the bed. "Wish me luck." And walked out. Anubis yawned in boredom and went back to sleeping.

.

.

As soon as Yami, Joey and Seto arrived they came up to a flashy building called Club Deck!s. Yami took a deep breath and staggered it out.

"Come on Yams! Partying and drinking awaits." Joey smirked. Seto glared at Yami to deny his boyfriend and dragged Joey inside.

Yami groaned this time and finally followed the two men. Once he got inside he saw a stage with a pole that reached almost to the bar and even a lounge type area with many young people taking excitedly on leather couches.

 _Maybe this wont be so bad…._

He finally came across Joey and Seto at the bar and went to go sit with them.

"What can I get ya?" A deep baritone voice asked him.

Yami turned to the voice and just stared. This man could have been his twin. They shared the same hair style except his black tips were a crimson color matching his eyes and he had a dark mocha skin tone. He was leaning against the bar with a devilish smirk and a towel laying over his shoulder from cleaning glasses.

"You want a drink or are ya gonna continue to undress me with your eyes?" The stranger purred.

Yami blushed a ripe tomato red and shook his head to compose himself. "Umm…a-an iced tea please."

The stranger nodded with a knowing smirk and went to make his drink. Yami banged his head against the bar in humiliation. How could he just openly gape at someone like a creeper. Idiot! Idiot! He scolded to himself. Joey and Seto turned to the distressed man and looked on in confusion.

"Iced tea. On the house."

Yami looked up and nodded in thanks. Joey raised his eyebrow in shock and watched as the bartender continued working on the other side of the bar.

"You must'ave made quite an impression on 'Temu there Yams." Joey said with an mischievous smile.

"Wait who is 'Temu?" Yami asked in confusion.

"That would be me Pretty Boy. It's actually Atemu, Atemu Hassim." The stranger now named Atemu said.

Yami snorted. "Oh _I_ am the Pretty Boy? Good one." He said eyeing the man up and down.

"Honestly you're more like a tight ass but I didn't want to come off as rude." Atemu said with a wink.

Yami was at first offended but eventually smirked back at Atemu. "I like you."

"Don't like me too much Pretty Boy, I'm taken." He said flashing the gold band on his ring finger. Yami held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't worry I know a battle lost when I see it. Friends?" Yami said holding out his hand in apology and sincerity. Atemu smiled back and they shook hands.

Seto who finally decided to honor the men with talking spoke up. "Speaking of, Swhere is the midget husband?"

Atemu glared from under his bangs. "Watch it CEO, I'll spike your drink so hard, you wont know what hit you."

Seto flipped him off and turned to watch the club scene.

"Your husband work here too Atemu?" Yami asked curiously. He was actually wondering what the man's husband looked like.

Atemu smiled a dreamy smile. "Yeah and you'll be seeing him soon too. Star of the club actually, right Joey?"

Joey nodded eagerly. "Little guy definitely has this club wrapped around his little finger. Has Atemu wrapped too." He said finishing the sentence under his breath.

"What does he do?"

Atemu opened his mouth to speak with the lights suddenly changed to a light purple hue. He smiled and looked toward the stage and then back to a confused Yami. "You're about to find out."

Yami turned to face the stage and saw Joey, Seto and bunch of other excited men and women sit at chairs below the stage. Joey waved to him excitedly and pointed to an empty chair next to him. He chuckled and sat next to his best friend.

"You're in for a treat." Joey said and turned to the stage practically bouncing in his seat. Just what the hell did this guy do? Magic tricks?

Soon smooth jazz started to play and everyone got quiet as someone began to sing.

 _I got plenty money, 1922_

Yami watched as a beautiful man who looked a little like him came out singing in a gorgeous tenor tone. He had tri colored hair in amethyst tips matching his large and innocent eyes. He was wearing red glitter shorts with a matching vest with no shirt underneath it. His feet were bare as he sashayed across the stage.

 _You let other rich men make a fool of you_

 _Why don't you do right,_

 _Like some other gals do?_

 _Lets get out of here_

 _I got some money for you_

The man walked over to the pole and slid down it sensually while smirking at the lust filled gazes aimed at him. Yami was still in shock at this angel on stage with his mouth wide open. " _That's_ Atemu's husband?!"

"Yeah, I'm a lucky son of a bitch huh?" Atemu said slyly surprising Yami by showing up beside him. He casually closed Yami's open jaw and continued to watch his husband on stage doing what he loved.

 _You sittin' down wonderin' what its all about_

 _If you ain't got no money they will, put you out_

 _Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other gals do_

 _Lets get out of here_

 _I got some money for you_

Yugi walked up to Seto and slid a dollar bill in his mouth much to the billionaires displeasure. Seto rolled his eyes and shook his head at the playful shenanigans of the young man.

 _Now if you have prepared 20 years ago_

 _You wouldn't be wonderin now from door to door_

 _Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other gals do_

 _Lets get of here_

 _I got some money for you_

The man saw a fan girl giggling at her seat. He smirked and hopped off the stage and bent low to get eye to eye with her making her squeal and blush heavily. He winked at her and made his way over to Yami and the rest of the gang. He saw his husband and walked behind him and ran a hand through his hair making Atemu bit his lip from the pleasure of his husband`s affectionate touch. God Yami wish that was him. Finally the man saw Yami. He walked away from Atemu and grazed his hand behind Yami`s shoulders and hopped back onto the end of the stage and made direct contact with Yami. Deep purple connected in a trance with seductive amethyst.

 _Lets get out of here_

 _I got some money for you_

 _Why don't you do right_

 _Like some other gals_

Just than the man leaned down from the stage and got really close to Yami's face. He grabbed a hold of Yami's black tank top and made him get closer to his own soft lips like they were going to kiss. But as soon as Yami was about to close his eyes…..

 _Doooooooo?_

…the man pulled away teasingly and let Yami go. He sang the last mesmerizing note of his song and began to walk back to the entrance of the stage. And that was the last Yami saw of him as he disappeared behind the curtain. He finally let out the breath he was holding and plopped back in his seat.

"Dat….was hot!" Joey spoke up.

Yami blushed and glared at his best friend. "Joey! God think of Atemu!"

Atemu chuckled. "Don't worry about my feelings Yami, I quite enjoyed you and Yugi's little show."

Yami blushed harder and glared. "Not helping!" He turned his embarrassed face away so the men wouldn't know that their words were getting to him. _So…his names Yugi. Cute…_

"Atemu!" Yami turned to the voice and saw that it was Atemu's husband Yugi running toward them. Instead now he actually looked down to earth. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a Panic at the Disco shirt with his tri colored locks pulled back in a ponytail. Oh and he actually had shoes on, red converses to be exact. He tackled Atemu and smothered his face with kisses. Atemu chuckled and accepted the loving butterfly kisses from his little lover. Yami looked away from the affectionate display not really knowing how to feel.

"Yug' my pal!" Joey shouted and grabbed Yugi from Atemu's arms and twirled him around. Yugi giggled cutely.

"Joey let go." He giggled and connected eyes with Yami again. "Hey again! Sorry I did that to you in front of everyone." He said guiltily.

Atemu sighed and leaned his arm on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't be sorry babe, my new _friend_ , Yami enjoyed the attention." He said with an evil smile making Yugi smirk at Yami's red face. He put more meaning behind the word friend for some reason making Yami confused.

"I did not!" Yami defended.

Yugi pouted cutely. "You didn't like my song or show Yami?"

Yami looked at Yugi's watery eyes and immediately felt terrible. "No no I loved all of it!" As soon as Yami said that, Yugi's tears were gone and a bright smile replaced his face.

Joey leaned closer to Yami. "Looks like Atemu isn't the only one that Yugi has wrapped around his finger." He said slyly. Yami glared at his friend making Joey laugh hysterically. "Just messin with ya Yams. But Seto and I are gonna go. Atemu and Yug' will take care of ya."

Yami gulped and looked toward the club workers. They both had evil smiles on their faces. Yami gulped. "A-Are you s-sure Joey, buddy ole pal?" He said fearfully with a stutter. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with the club workers, but he was afraid how much of a fool he'd make of himself in front of these two gorgeous men.

Joey rolled his eyes and both he and Seto left the club.

"Don't be scared Yami." Atemu said soothingly and leaned against Yami.

"We'll take good care of you." Yugi said next leaning on Yami's other side.

Yami shook is head on shoved away from the married couple. "Guys please I'm confused. I mean you guys are married. Why are you hitting on me?"

"We're completely confident in our relationship with each other Yami. I may have said not too like me too much because I'm taken but…" Atemu began and looked to Yugi when he didn't know how to continue.

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami lightly on the lips making him widen his eyes in shock. "What Temmy means is that we like ya cutie. We of course love each other but we feel like you're different and maybe you could learn to love us too. Wanna give us a chance at something new?" He asked fearfully.

Yami looked between the hot bartender and the seductive singer and bit his lip. Did he want to take a chance with two complete strangers in a polyamorous relationship he just met that night? He finally smiled at the men.

Why the fuck not?"

.

.

Wow that was long and its been a bit since I've written anything. Just so everyone knows I am indeed going to update on my No Strings Attached story. But a lot has happened including me getting married, going on our honeymoon and moving into a new house.

Just be patient with me and don't forget to review. I'm sorry if this one-shot isn't that good.


End file.
